The present invention relates to a cutting tool with a tool magazine.
Cutting presses of the above mentioned general type are known in the art in many different forms. In these presses conventionally the workpiece, namely a metal sheet to be worked, is motor guided relative to a tool into mutually normal directions on a coordinate table. In correspondence with the complexity of the shapes to be worked, the cutting press must be provided with a respective tool magazine. In revolving cutting presses of this type the tool magazine is designed as a revolving plate rotatable about a vertical axis with a tool held in its peripheral region. In cutting presses with individual head stations the tools are brought or exchanged by hand or automatically from an associated tool magazine. With increasing size of the workpieces there is however the difficulty that for providing a precise working, to exactly guide the same on the coordinate table. Therefore in such presses the solution was to transfer one of these two movements of the workpiece at a right angle relative to one another, to the tool. Here also there is a difficulty, especially in the case of very heavy tools in which during their guidance a desired accuracy of working must be maintained, since considerable masses must be guided very accurately. The latter requires either a ver strong drive with respective structural volumes and weight, or relatively low movement speeds and thereby low output of the cutting press must be accepted. It is known in connection with this to arrange in motor movable manner for actuation of the punching tool, an eccentric shaft and associated parts of the drive system together with the tool, as disclosed in the DE-AS No. 2,334,438. There is also a requirement to have on one cutting press a maximum big tool reservoir for enabling to work also complex sheet shapes.